bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Kinnara Febros
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60876 |no = 1193 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 129 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81 |normal_distribute = 20, 15, 13, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87 |bb_distribute = 16, 13, 11, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103 |sbb_distribute = 15, 12, 10, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |ubb_distribute = 9, 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Febros continued watching over the Summoner he had fought before, feeling how the human's strength of will penetrated his own core. This continued until Febros rescued the Summoner from peril once, subsequently dubbing him "Ishrion," and setting off on many adventures together. Unfortunately, Febros could feel that his life would soon be at an end. And thus, after leaving behind some words of wisdom for the Summoner, he transformed his body into a long spear, never to return to his original form again. |summon = I still want to believe that my body remains with him. He must be quite old by now. |fusion = Do as you wish. I trust whatever it is you decide to do. |evolution = Do you know the term "veteran"? I shall use all my experience to help you however I can. | hp_base = 5216 |atk_base = 2219 |def_base = 1812 |rec_base = 1690 | hp_lord = 6833 |atk_lord = 2802 |def_lord = 2280 |rec_lord = 2122 | hp_anima = 7725 |rec_anima = 1884 |atk_breaker = 3040 |def_breaker = 2042 |def_guardian = 2518 |rec_guardian = 2003 |def_oracle = 2161 |rec_oracle = 2479 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Sacred Blade's Spirit |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Atk & hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate |lsnote = 18% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Astarioth Void |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk and BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 100% Atk, 30% BC/HC & fills 8 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Alternate Sin |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk and boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 130% Atk, 30% Atk to Def, 30% BC/HC & fills 10 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Divine Blade: Ishrion |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Def and BB Atk for 3 turns & fills all allies' BB gauge to max |ubbnote = 250% Atk, Def & 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Trust Beyond Species |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boost BC, HC efficacy |esnote = 20% boost |evofrom = 60875 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Febros3 }}